Showers
by Mello12
Summary: What if that scene in the bathroom had gone a little diffrently.  contails Yaoi and spanking  Comment and if you ont like dont read!


Mafia II Showers

I stood in the shower, letting the warm water hit me. I still couldn't believe I had to clean those, fucking pissy urinals, did I look like a mother fucking maid?

I was so lost in my thoughts and cleaning myself, that I didn't notice the 3 men surrounding me.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna have some fun?"One of them asked, running a hand down my spine.

"Leave me the fuck, alone."I hissed out, slapping the man's hand away.

The man took a step back."Whoa, kitties got some claws."

"I also got a foot, that can go right up your ass."I threatened.

The man glared at me."Watch it kitty, or you'll be in an uncomfortable position."

The third man put his hands up."Now now boys, maybe the boy don't understand his position."

He offered.

I huffed."If my position involves any of you pricks fucking me, forget it."

"I guess he does get it, Teddy."The man who had touched my back said.

"Shut up, Jack!"Teddy said, before turning back to me."Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice."

I spit on his face."Fuck you, you fat cock sucker!"

He glared at me, wiping my spit off his face."Bad move."He said.

His friends grabbed my arms, pulling them behind my back, painfully. I spit at Teddy's face again. He just smirked.

"Bend him over."Teddy ordered.

I growled as his two idiots forced me to bend over and turn me around. I felt hands on my boxers pulling them down, giving the fuck a perfect view of my ass. Teddy chuckled, resting his hands on my assai tensed at the unfamiliar contact. He continued to rub his hands on my ass, squeezing it.

"So soft, smooth, most of the dudes we fuck got a forest back here."

I glared at the floor and pulled my arms, wanting to break this guy's skull open."Still a bit feisty, huh?"

"Go fuck yourself!"I hissed out, pulling one of my legs out of my boxers and kicking him hard.

He groaned, hitting the floor behind me. I let a smirk creep on my face.

"How does it feel, you fat bastard?"I asked.

"You okay Teddy? The third man asked.

"Yeah, little shit only got my stomach."Teddy said.

'Dmitri missed!'I thought to myself.

"He's like a horse, you have ta, be careful behind them."Teddy explained. I rolled my eyes."Jack come hold his legs, I think we need to teach him a lesson in respect."

"You got it."Jack said.

I felt the third man grab both my arms, before Jack

Moved to grab my legs. I immediately started kicking my legs, hoping he wouldn't be able to grab them.

He grabbed one of my legs, but I shook it loose. I was set on kicking the crud out of the man, in till I felt his hand on my penis. My struggles slowed.

"Yeah, you keep kicking an I'm going to hit you where it hurts."He warned.

"Fuck yo-Ah!"My voice hitched in my throat as he gave a hard squeeze to my dick.

The man chuckled and wrapped his arms around my legs, keeping me still."Good work, Jack."

Someone brought something in front of my face.

"Now kid, what's this?"He asked.

I gave him a annoyed look."Are you stuck on stupid?

It's a fucking slipper."

"Correct and were gonna use it to punish you."

I gave him a confused look."What are ya going to do, keep my feet warm?"I asked.

"You'll see."The man said, tossing the shoe behind me."Here Teddy."

"Thanks Sam."Teddy said.

"You guys are really a group of geniuses."I said sarcastically.

My sarcasm was rewarded in a matter of seconds.

Thwack!

I gasped in surprise. Damn that slipper fucking hurt.

Thwack Thwack!Thwack Thwack Thwack

Thwack!Thwack!

"Fuck..."I cursed under my breath.

Now I had been spanked before, but that was usually with the bare hand or the belt over my pants and underwear. But fuck, this hurt. The water made it 10 times worse and this fat fuck hit hard.

Thwack Thwack!Thwack!Thwack Thwack Thwack Thwack!Thwack Thwack Thwack!

"Ow.."I hissed in pain, biting my lip.

Teddy chuckled."What's your name, kid?"He asked. I ignored him, digging my nails into my palms.

THWACK!

He brought the slipper down full force and I yelped,

bucking my hips."I asked you a question!"He said,

bringing the slipper down full force, several more times in the same spot.

"V-Vito."I answered.

"What?"He asked.

"Vito."I repeated a little bit louder.

"And how old are you?"He asked.

"Eighteen."

"Ah, barely a adult."He teased, bringing the slipper down again.

"Does this hurt Vito?"

I let out a shaky breath."No."I lied.

"Don't lie to me, lyings only going to get you punished again."He explained. He brought the slipper down full force again and I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Hey boss, he's about to cry."The man holding my arms informed him.

"Really, I thought he said it didn't hurt? I guess he needs to be punished more."Teddy said.

"No..."I whimpered, fear getting the better of me.

"No what?"He asked in a knowing voice.

"No, don't punish me...Teddy."

I knew he was smirking."And whys that, Vito?"He asked.

"It hurts."I admitted.

"But you have to behave and naughty boys need to be punished."He explained, while keeping a steady pace of smacks on my butt.

I felt my tears getting ready to fall. Thwack Thwack Thwack!I clenched my fists and closed my eyes tightly. Thwack Thwack!Thwack Thwack Thwack

Thwack!

"I'm sorry."I said.

Teddy clicked his tongue."I'm sorry that you're so naughty."Thwack Thwack!Thwack Thwack Thwack

Thwack!Thwack Thwack Thwack Thwack!

"I'll let you fuck me, just stop...please."I begged.

No one said anything for a few minutes, letting the sound of me being spanked fill the room."Okay, well wrap it up."He informed me.

"Ah!"I cried out as he redirected his hits too my sit spots.

I counted a total of 18 hits and by the time he was finished I was crying hard and my ass was on fire.

"Damn, that looks painful!"Jack said.

I ignored him, letting my body go limp."Well now for the main event."Teddy said."Now since, you're being such a good boy I'll loosen you up a bit."

Before I could ask what he meant he had my legs and ass cheeks spread, his tongue licking my asshole.

My body jerked as a bolt of pleasure washed over me. That felt good, besides the fact that he was grabbing on my sore ass. His tongue circled my hole for a few more seconds before actually pushing inside. I moaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of his tongue inside me. He licked the inside of my body making me want to scream. I pushed my hips back wanting his tongue in deeper. He quickly gave me what I wanted, pushing his tongue in deeper. I cried out in pleasure my legs shaking.

"Oh-God!"I moaned out.

He pushed his tongue in deeper so that I felt his nose in my ass crack. Teddy began lapping inside of me, wriggling his tongue around. I could feel my erection pressing against my stomach. He moved his tongue around inside me a few more times before pulling it out. I heard him take a deep breath before

licking straight down my ass crack to my balls. He pressed his lips against my asshole, spreading it open a bit with his hands. My back arched when I felt him spit inside me a few times, making me wetter. He pulled his face away and I heard him standing back up. I felt something wet pressing against anus, then all at once he thrust it inside, I immediately tightened, squeezing the object inside me."S-Stop."I whined getting panicked.

"Whoa, It's only a finger, relax."He informed me.

I ignored him and wiggled my hips. He sighed and thrust his finger inside of me, creating a odd slightly painful sensation. All too soon he pushed another finger inside of me. I grunted and he stupidly pushed a third finger into me.

"Ah-fuck!"I yelped out.

He ignored me and started working his fingers inside of me, loosing me further. I didn't particularly enjoy the feeling, but I tried to relax.

When he deemed I was ready he positioned himself,

behind me."Oh-this is going to be good."

'Yeah for you, ya bastard."I thought to myself.

"Yo, boss hurry up, I want a turn."Jack said.

"Hush, I haven't been with a complete virgin before."

Teddy informed him.

My face turned red, in embarrassment."I'm not a virgin!"I protested.

He slapped my ass hard, making me yelp."What did I say about lying?"He asked, starting to spank me again.

"It's naughty!"I answered, tears springing to my eyes.

"Exactly. Now don't tense up to much, or it'll hurt more."He warned me.

And with that he forced himself inside of me, his hips pushing against my backside. I screamed in pain,

tears pouring from my eyes.

"Ah!Ow!"I cried out.

Teddy started a slow pace, letting me feel his dick slowly move in and out of my body. I cried out each time he thrusted forward, not enjoying the painful stretching. He started shifting his hips, making me confused.

"W-what are you doing?"I asked him, panting.

"Fucking ya."He answered smartly.

He continued to shift his hips in till he hit something inside of me."Ahh!"I moaned out, arching my back.

He chuckled, continuing to hit that spot. Now that he was doing that I found that I was already about to cum. My mouth hung open as I panted.

"Ngh! I'm gonna!"I couldn't finish before my cum splattered on me and the guy under me.

"And he said he's not a virgin."Jack said chuckling.

I wanted to kick him, but my plotting was interrupted when he put my cock in his mouth. I nearly died on the spot. I thrust into his mouth, pushing myself deeper down his throat. He hummed around my dick and I came down his throat,

my body shaking. But even after my orgasm washed over me Jack continued sucking, his legs were wrapped around mine, leaving his hands free. He used his new found freedom to play with my nipples, which actually felt good.

"Fuck...good."I moaned out, lost in all the sensations.

Teddy just grunted, kissing the back of my neck. I couldn't help but moan as Teddy started thrusting faster, his breathing turning more ragged.

"Fuck Vito, you're so tight."He said in a husky voice.

And I came, shooting my load into Jack's mouth again. I tightened around Teddy and with a few more thrust he came inside of me. His cum was hot and I moaned as he filled me up.


End file.
